Hero's Destiny Season 1 Finale: Ultimate Battle! Speed vs. Darkness!
Last Time; Nick and The Dark Lord went into Full-On WAR! The Dark Lord beat Nick senseless, then an old friend reached out to help Nick. The Episode "Ion!" Nick said as he grabbed the Gray-Furred hand. "Yep." Ion said. "Whaddya say we show this bitch how we do things down here?" "Sounds great." Nick said. Nick turned God and Ion turned Atomic God, then they flew at The Dark Lord and punched him in the face, then blasted him away, Ion flew behind The Dark Lord and him and Nick basically used The Dark Lord as a volleyball, then Nick blasted him with fire and Ion blasted him with Atomic Energy. "That's enough!" The Dark Lord said, then he teleported behind Ion and stabbed him, 20 times. Ion coughed up some blood and fainted. "You just made a HUGE mistake there, buddy." Nick said, then he turned Super and his Wings turned Golden. Nick and The Dark Lord continued fighting, shockwaves created everytime they hit each other, the War was raging below, Hectic, Squall and Rosa were being a Dream Team down there. Nick uppercutted The Dark Lord and blasted him away, but he came back and stabbed at Nick, who summoned his Light Sword and parried it away. They continued slashing each other, Nick and The Dark Lord landed the occasional slash on each other. Meanwhile, Rosa entered Hectic's Cyberspace to enhance all his weapons to allow for some extreme damage. Nick and The Dark Lord slashed at each other, and Nick got stabbed in the chest, he fell limp. We see Nick's POV, his eyes slowly close and it fades to white. END OF PART ONE The Episode Part 2 Our eyes slowly open and we see the sky, then we see out of Nick's POV and he sits up, he was on Blue Grass "Dead again, huh?" A familiar Neon Cyan Hedgehog said. "Yep." Nick said looking at Kioku. "Guess I gotta go back now huh?" "That's your decision." Kioku said. "I just can't beat this guy." Nick said. "Yes you can, find it within yourself." Kioku said, then he left. Nick almost layed back down, then stopped. "No!" Nick shouted, his eyes started to glow blue and he stood up. "I won't let him kill my friends and family!" Nick put his fist in front of his torso and started to glow and he teleported into his body on Mobius. "Heh." Kioku said. "I knew he'd choose to go." Nick turned White and gained White Armor and his wings resprouted. "I am Nick, The ELDER GOD!" Nick shouted. "AND I WON'T LET YOU KILL EVERYONE I LOVE!" Nick flew at The Dark Lord and punched him in the chest and kicked him in the head. The Dark Lord and Nick fought for a while, both being heavily damaged. Nick blasted The Dark Lord and uppercutted his helmet off! The helmet being knocked off revealed a Red Hedgehog girl, with Blue eyes that had been using a voice modifier to sound like a guy through the helmet. "Ah!" The girl shouted in surprise. "Huh?" Nick thought. "She's a Girl?" "You're not supposed to see me!" The girl shouted. "You should've been dead!" The girl then teleported away and all of the Dark Army disintegrated. "I... I know her from somewhere..." Nick said turning back to his base form, then he floated back down and turned to look back at everyone, they were shouting and celebrating and cheering, Kara ran to kiss Nick, but Lunari was also running to Nick and rammed into Kara to knock her away and kiss Nick on the lips. Nick had saved Mobius once again. END OF PART TWO END OF SEASON ONE